


Кабачок

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agents, Alternate Universe - Hackers, M/M, Дайшо очень устал, преслеш, хакеры и агенты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Дайшо, агент управления по киберпреступлениям, получает задание следить за Тендо. Через неделю попыток подстроиться под его режим сна Дайшо приходится звонить в штаб-квартиру и просить подкрепление.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Satori Tendou
Kudos: 19





	Кабачок

В Сатори Тендо сложно было определить нарушителя закона как на первый взгляд, так и на последующие. Его худощавое телосложение, нереальные метр девяносто плюс-минус и большие круглые, как мячи для гольфа, глаза скорее говорили о нем как о сбежавшем представителе цирка уродов. Настолько Дайшо не нравилась внешность Сатори Тендо.

Тендо считался одним из многочисленных подозреваемых по громкому делу о взломе крупной банковской системы, и Дайшо следил за ним уже без малого неделю, которая по ощущениям растянулась на месяцы.

Потому что если Тендо Сатори и нарушал закон, то только в своей нелепости. Он был невыносим. Его образ жизни был невыносим. Его вкусы в одежде, в еде, в телепередачах, и даже выбор темы для разговоров по телефону ― невыносимы. И да, обычно Дайшо плевать, он профессионал своего дела, не обращать внимание на такие мелочи ― его работа. Но только не в случае с Тендо.

Само его существование уже на третий день слежки оказалось как скрежет гвоздем по стеклу, как выбившаяся из общего узора плитка ― бесконечно раздражало взгляд перфекциониста, которого Дайшо в себе внезапно обнаружил.

Стоило начать с того, что в первый же день он в своем профессионализме едва не попался за установкой жучков, только потому что этот дебил, уйдя на встречу с друзьями, еще три раза возвращался то за забытыми наушниками, то за очками, то за какой-то книгой. К счастью, Тендо Сатори был достаточно рассеянным и невнимательным, чтобы не обнаружить притаившегося за дверью напряженного агента по кибербезопасности.

На второй день Дайшо, к своему огромному изумлению, упустил Тендо из виду, пока вел его до кондитерской. О том, что именно туда и направляется его цель, получилось узнать из его телефонного разговора. Сначала все было хорошо, Дайшо терпеливо выждал, пока тот вернется домой пару раз, и так же терпеливо стал следовать за ним до пункта Б. По дороге Тендо четырежды умудрился встретить знакомых и застрять на пятиминутные разговоры, еще пять раз останавливался, чтобы сфотографировать фонарные столбы, крыши домов, котов и провода (какого черта?), и единожды — чтобы завязать шнурки. Когда Тендо опять замер, вглядываясь куда-то перед собой, Дайшо, хоть и держался достаточно далеко, был вынужден, стиснув зубы, пройти мимо и завернуть в ближайший магазин, уже оттуда наблюдая за несчастным идиотом, которого пришлось опекать. Сначала он даже подумал, что его засекли, но вскоре твердо убедился в том, что его подопечный не заметит и апокалипсис, если тот вдруг соизволит начаться.

― Мика, здравствуй, ― в тот же вечер говорил Дайшо в зажатый между ухом и плечом телефон, потому что руки были заняты выжиманием свитера. Он бы не попал под ливень, если бы не один заблудившийся придурок. ― Хотел узнать, нашло ли управление мне замену?

― Пока нет. Ты уже не справляешься? ― поинтересовалась она, и Дайшо по интонации понял, что главная секретарша управления по киберпреступности улыбается.

― Нет, что ты, ― выплюнул он и уже более спокойно, как бы в свое оправдание, добавил: ― Просто знаешь, я ведь не полевой агент, а обычный инспектор. Мне бы решать дела, не выходя из офиса.

Мика рассмеялась и мягко его отшила, как если бы Дайшо напрашивался к ней в бойфренды. Только отключив звонок, он раздраженно швырнул мокрый свитер на стул, но тот под тяжестью влаги шлепнулся на пол с характерным звуком. Дайшо устало накинул халат и выглянул из окна в бинокль. Окна у Тендо были все время зашторены, иногда мелькала его тень в свете лампы, но все равно не удалось ничего толком разглядеть за дешевыми малиновыми занавесками.

Согласно инструкции, Дайшо не должен даже пытаться подключиться к сети Сатори Тендо, так как для его цели заранее задали красный уровень опасности ― все равно что достижение в «Лиге Самых Крутых Киберпреступников», и вместо этого он сел за прослушку.

На четвертый день из прослушки получилось узнать, что Тендо: а) очень любит Тейлор Свифт; б) не ест яйца на завтрак; в) его не будет весь следующий день, что являлось отличным поводом прошерстить его квартиру как следует.

По итогам предыдущих дней слежки Дайшо уже почти было сменил уровень исходящей от Тендо угрозы с «красного» на «кабачок». Такой же тупой и бесполезный.

Но быстро понял, что вряд ли в управлении это расценят как профессионализм. Потому, переждав, пока Тендо привычно пару раз вернется за чем-то забытым, Дайшо бесшумно проник к его квартиру, в этот раз имея больше времени в запасе, чтобы все проверить.

К счастью, все жучки были на прежних местах. К несчастью: у недоумка вяли даже суккуленты. Дайшо из жалости к живой природе готов был опрокинуть в пару горшков стакан с выдохшейся минералкой, вряд ли рассеянный Тендо это бы заметил. Но не стал рисковать. Пустой холодильник вызывал жалость и сострадание к хозяину, а стопки профессиональных спортивных журналов на всех доступных поверхностях заставили Дайшо брезгливо поморщиться. И когда осмотр квартиры не выявил ничего подозрительного, если не считать удивительно разнообразную коллекцию носков и толстовок, чересчур аккуратно разложенную на три ящика, Дайшо приступил к изучению компьютера.

Который, внезапно, оказался не запаролен.

― Точно кабачок, ― вздохнул Дайшо. Хоть что-то в его жизни шло легко и непринужденно. Вот-вот он снимет с Тендо Сатори статус угрозы и будет волен вернуться к своей привычной работе.

Вместо рабочего стола открылись окна с закачками каких-то сериалов с незнакомыми названиями. Просто на всякий случай Дайшо сфотографировал все и аккуратно запустил на компьютере свой новенький вирус. Хотя бдительность его вот-вот готова была в полной мере уступить место раздражению.

Компьютер оказался чист. За исключением пиратских сериалов, часть из которых оказалась порнографией с монстрами. Вирус послушно затаился в системе, ожидая своего часа.

Самодовольство и предвкушение от возвращения в офис не помешали ему брезгливо поморщиться и стереть следы своего пребывания.

А на следующий день, когда Дайшо уже успел сложить часть своих вещей, система сообщила о подозрительном сигнале с компьютера Тендо.

Этот придурок наконец занялся делом и прибавил немного работы самому Дайшо, который вынужден был развернуть обратно все свои удочки.

Сатори Тендо все же был хакером. Самым настоящим взломщиком. «Чудо-Хакерменом», как он сам себя именовал в сети. Сначала Дайшо опешил, потому образ рассеянного, обо всем на свете забывающего растяпы никак не укладывался в его голове с эм… Чудо-Хакерменом.

А затем врубил аварийный протокол.

Аварийный протокол включал в себя запись со всех установленных жучков, запуск вируса на поиск уязвимости, подачу сигнала в Управление и подключение к системе взломщика для улучшенного мониторинга. Тендо попался, и это было хорошо.

Но важно было поймать не только этого засранца, но и его многочисленных сообщников, что, будь у них в руках хотя бы один такой «хакермен», стало бы куда проще.

Когда записи были сделаны, а в системе Тендо ― найдена уязвимость, Дайшо, не ожидавшему собственного скорейшего торжества, поступил звонок.

― В смысле, вы не пришлете группу захвата? ― опешил он от новостей.

― Прости, Сугуру, протокол не включает в себя никакую группу захвата. Тебе придется продолжить слежку, пока что.

― Но Мика…

Дайшо к такому не привык. Обычно его работа заключалась в том, чтобы из своего теплого и безопасного, пусть и полного высокомерных ублюдков, управления отслеживать массивы информации и опасные подключения, а также решать повседневные задачи по обеспечению безопасности сети. В этом он был хорош. Настолько хорош, что в качестве так называемого повышения его и направили ловить хакеров. Как крутого агента из сериалов, со всякими следящими девайсами, микрофонами и даже биноклем. Конечно, он проходил полевые тренировки. Сдавал на «отлично», лишь бы насолить самому опытному полевику Куроо Тецуро. Но предполагал ли, что сам станет частью этой опасной рутины? Черт возьми, конечно нет.

― Ты знаешь, что небезопасно вот так сидеть здесь и пить в одиночестве? ― поинтересовался тот самый Куроо Тецуро, когда Дайшо в тот же вечер выбрался в ближайший бар, запить горечь свалившихся на него обстоятельств.

― Здесь стало небезопасно даже дышать, когда ты вошел, ― огрызнулся Дайшо. ― К тому же мое главное оружие всегда при мне.

― Школьник и то лучше оскорбление придумает. И если ты имеешь в виду свой телефон, то на ум напрашивается следующий вопрос: насколько ты рисковый?

Куроо без спроса сел рядом с ним, отчего Дайшо захотелось демонстративно отвернуться и сморщить нос.

― Серьезно, Тецуро, ты свой одеколон пьешь, что ли?

― Мике нравится.

― Она тебе врет. И вообще, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Куроо, приветственно кивнув бармену как старому знакомому, развернулся к Дайшо и закинул ногу на ногу. При этом он предпочел не извиняться за задетую ботинком штанину.

― Если скажу, что я твой куратор, поверишь?

Дайшо надеялся, что не очень побледнел. Ну или если побледнел, то Куроо этого не заметил.

― Тебе нельзя доверить даже детей, ― осторожно начал Дайшо. ― Если тебя назначили моим куратором, мне придется позвонить Мике и написать заявление по собственному желанию.

Куроо засмеялся, как над хорошим первоапрельским розыгрышем. Тендо Сатори, конечно, был неприятен Дайшо, но по количеству наград в категории «ненависть» Куроо Тецуро собрал целое комбо.

― Купился, ― усмехнулся Куроо. ― Почаще бы видеть ужас в твоих глазах. Тебе идет.

― Неужто тебе нравится смотреть в мои глаза, Тецуро?

― Нет, конечно, просто так они хотя бы становятся шире. Может, заодно и на кругозор повлияет.

Дайшо устал. Чертовски устал. У всяких шуток есть свой предел, и вот сейчас Куроо достиг своего. Вместо очередной остроумной реплики Дайшо предпочел опрокинуть в себя еще полстакана джина, чтобы побыстрее убраться подальше от неприятной компании.

― А если серьезно, наши цели живут рядом, ― сказал Куроо, очевидно, почувствовав серьезность ситуации. ― Будет славно, если оба попадутся.

― Мой уже попался, ― буркнул Дайшо в ответ.

― Так ты празднуешь?

― Если бы.

Куроо хмыкнул, подтянул к себе стакан с пивом, услужливо наполненный барменом, и сделал глоток.

― Не ожидал, что крючок еще не значит удочка?

― Ой, пошел в жопу, ― откровенно заявил Дайшо, но Куроо даже не обиделся, спасибо ему за это большое.

― Ничего, ты привыкнешь. Зато знаешь, какая премия будет?

Но какой был смысл в большой премии, если Дайшо придется потратить ее на психотерапевта?

К своему внезапному удивлению, Дайшо действительно привык к Тендо. Так привыкают к школьной столовой или к угрозе терроризма.

Тендо жил в своем не поддающемся логике и нормальной слежке ритме. Он не позволял Дайшо высыпаться, установить четкий график выходов из дома, встреч и прочего. Несколько дней подряд он мог сидеть дома как обиженный на весь мир интроверт, а уже следующие два дня — пропадать у друзей, веселясь, как будто и не являлся серьезной угрозой интернет-безопасности.

Дайшо случайно наткнулся на него в списках бывших модераторов сетевого контента. Парень тогда едва выпустился из университета, судя по возрасту, и его нашли вербовщики, но больше пары месяцев он не протянул. И, честно говоря, Дайшо его не винил.

Хотя именно этот факт биографии Тендо помог Дайшо приблизиться к разгадке, с чего вдруг способный программист решил вдруг заделаться, прости Господи, «Чудо-хакерменом». Эти ребята такого в сети насмотрятся, что у многих полыхает чувство справедливости и вызывает желание присоединиться ко всяким там... Анонимусам. Ну или грабить банки.

Дайшо, конечно, было все равно. Причины чужого желания стать киберпреступником его волновали меньше всего. Работа Дайшо заключалась в том, чтобы эту активность пресекать.

И к его радости, Тендо стабильно раз в несколько дней совершал ошибки. Может, этих ошибок и не было бы вовсе, не попадись он изначально.

Иногда Тендо выбирался из дома с компьютером и творил свои киберпреступные дела через общественные сети. В такие дни Дайшо приходилось выпивать на две чашки кофе больше, чем обычно, что, собственно, только и помогало ему выдержать очередной день с безумным графиком его подопечного.

Тендо никогда не обращал внимания на сидящего в углу кафе Дайшо, а его частое там появление странным не считалось, так как у большинства кофеен была одна и та же клиентура. Вот в общественных библиотеках приходилось скрываться за стеллажами, а у игровых клубов вообще дежурить снаружи.

К концу третьей недели дежурства Дайшо чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Неспособность встроиться в чужой график, раздражение от рассеянности и, при всех прочих способностях, явного недостатка мозгов у Тендо, превратили Дайшо в раздраженного невротика.

И Куроо, некстати появившийся в баре, попытке релаксации не помогал.

― Тебе здесь медом намазано? ― устало скривился Дайшо.

― Я тут бываю чаще тебя. И вообще удивлен, что вижу тебя лишь второй раз. Думал, ты послабее окажешься и сопьешься в первую неделю, ― Куроо уже даже не кивал бармену, тот кивнул ему первым и выставил большую кружку темного пива.

― А я вообще не пью, ― заявил Дайшо, тут же опровергая сказанное большим глотком из собственного стакана.

― Все настолько плохо? ― с ироничным сочувствием поинтересовался Куроо.

― Ты уж прости, но мой подопечный настолько отвратителен, что даже при разговоре с тобой я продолжаю видеть его лицо.

― И ничего нового я от тебя не услышал, ― фыркнул Куроо в ответ.

― Нет, серьезно, его лицо настолько мерзкое, что до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами.

― О боже, Сугуру, ты что, запал на него?

Дайшо завис над собственным напитком, который обозначался в меню как «ирландский эль». Почему он ирландский ― Дайшо не знал, но внезапное желание выяснить, равно как и проследить этимологию слова «эль», ударили под дых и закрутили мысли в водовороте вопросов. Например, разобьется ли такой предмет, как стакан, при быстром и резком взаимодействии с таким объектом, как Куроо Тецуро? Почему тема физического насилия всплыла в голове Дайшо быстрее, чем язвительный ответ на совершенно абсурдный вопрос?

― Точно, по лицу вижу, ― добавил Куроо, так и не дождавшись Язвительного Ответа. ― Но, кстати, в этом нет ничего плохого. Если в своих подопечных немного влюбляться, потом их будет труднее сажать.

Дайшо собрал все свои мысли и невысказанные нецензурные слова и вздохнул.

― Спасибо, мне стало гораздо проще жить, зная, что ты не профессиональный агент, а обычный жалкий сталкер. Твой личный опыт, видимо, оказал слишком серьезное влияние на психику. Обязательно в своем отчете отмечу, что тебе нужна очередная проверка на профпригодность.

Куроо молча выслушал длинную даже по меркам Дайшо реплику и отвернулся. Лишь после затяжной паузы и пары глотков он спокойно добавил:

― С тобой внезапно стало слишком скучно. Не забудь в своем отчете отметить «депрессию» в графе «состояние».

― Иди к черту, ― отмахнулся Дайшо. И Куроо, святой человек, опять нисколько не обиделся.

В начале четвертой недели поступила информация о намечающейся кибератаке. Управлению эту атаку предстояло сдержать, а агентам ― взять всех подозреваемых. Дайшо предпочел бы оказаться среди тех, кто сдерживает, но отказаться от участия в аресте того, кто трепал ему нервы на протяжении почти месяца, было слишком сложно.

О том, что что-то намечалось, Дайшо уже догадался, сделав определенные выводы из возросшей сетевой активности Тендо. Среди его так называемых братьев было много имен, и каждого Дайшо взял на учет. Имена нераскрытых хакеров предстояло выяснить на допросе. Другие же ― сопоставить с пойманными. В этой группе Тендо был не единственным, кого собирались брать, и пока управление продумывало план, например, позволить атаке завершиться или рискнуть и сорвать ее, Дайшо просматривал записи с камер Тендо почти с ностальгическим чувством.

Вот его коллекция свитеров и носков кочует из стирки в шкаф и обратно. Вот внезапно выпустившие бутоны суккуленты, которые поливались не Тендо. А вот и коллекция журналов, все в таком же беспорядке, но уже хотя бы разложенная по видам спорта. Социальный эксперимент, который Тендо так и не заметил.

Когда началась атака, за дверью квартиры Тендо уже выстроилась маленькая очередь из трех молодых сотрудников управления в очень удобной обуви на случай погони и с удостоверениями в руках в качестве убедительных аргументов. Был отдан приказ сорвать вражескую операцию, потому в двадцать ноль два Дайшо уже почти нетерпеливо постучался в дверь небольшой и не очень аккуратной квартиры киберпреступника с красным статусом опасности, при этом даже без оружия чувствовал он себя как спецагент из американского сериала ― очень крутым. Хоть какая-то награда за невыносимое чувство истощения, которому, сам того не зная, его подверг всего лишь один человек.

Они взяли Тендо Сатори, когда тот просовывал одну ногу в распахнутое окно, зажав под мышкой главную улику ― свой ноутбук. Неудачная и совершенно нелепая попытка сбежать стала для Дайшо последней каплей этого затянувшегося представления, поэтому когда он несдержанно хохотал, надевая на тощие бледные запястья наручники, его коллеги-оперативники стояли в стороне и даже не задавали вопросов. Он краем уха услышал что-то про «нервный срыв» и «первое дело», но торжество над Тендо настолько ударило Дайшо в голову, что на такие мелочи он предпочел даже не обращать внимания.

― Можно нежнее, пожалуйста, ― вежливо попросил Тендо, когда Дайшо, следуя сериальным традициям, обыскал его и извлек из переднего кармана толстовки жесткий диск, судя по виду, вырванный из компьютера в спешке вместе с лентой. ― Это мой первый раз.

― Лучше бы тебе заткнуться, ― не менее вежливо попросил Дайшо.

― Вау, это даже немножко круто, ― Тендо почти пританцовывал, пока Дайшо вел его к полицейской машине. ― Мы ведь впервые разговариваем. Не верил, что этот момент наступит.

У него не все в порядке с головой, или он просто бесстрашный? ― подумалось Дайшо. И что значит «впервые»?

― Очень ты бодрый для того, кому грозит десяток лет тюрьмы, конфискация имущества и огромные штрафы.

Тендо нервно хихикнул и послушно опустил голову под давлением ладони Дайшо, забираясь на заднее сиденье полицейской машины.

― Но мы же оба знаем, что этого не будет, ― возразил Тендо.

― Что ты… ― начал было напрягшийся Дайшо, когда его отвлек привычный и не самый приятный свист.

― Хэй, Дайшо, ― Куроо, в сопровождении еще двоих коллег, вел перед собой такого же закованного в наручники неудачника. ― Смотрю, твое первое дело завершилось успехом! Поздравляю!

Может, эйфория от ареста еще не прошла, а может, Дайшо просто стал добрее к миру, но он впервые был почти рад видеть Куроо. И саркастические нотки в его голосе можно было легко проигнорировать.

― Спасибо! А тебе, я смотрю, пришлось побегать за этим… ― он кивнул на высокого блондина с кислым выражением на вытянутом лице.

― Зови его Мистер Робот, ― пришел на помощь довольный Куроо, запихивая к уже упакованному Тендо своего подопечного. ― А твоего как звать?

― Чудо-Хакермен, ― и они обменялись смешками, полными почти дружеской солидарности.

Что, впрочем, не помешало Куроо мерзко засмеяться в голос, как довольная гиена.

― Правда, мы упустили еще одного мелкого, но это ненадолго, да, Мистер Робот? ― Куроо подмигнул своему арестанту, склонившись над открытым дверным окошком.

Расстроенным он не выглядел, но и в восторге от происходящего не пребывал. Мистер Робот, впрочем, предпочел хранить молчание, в отличие от Чудо-Хакермена.

― Это то, о чем я говорил, ― всезнающе сказал Тендо, высунув голову из окошка и вовсю глазея на Дайшо. ― Не будет нам тюрьмы и штрафов, правда ведь, офицер?

― Никакой я тебе не офицер, ― раздраженно сказал Дайшо, у которого почему-то появилось нехорошее предчувствие. ― Что ты несешь? Думаешь, улик против тебя недостаточно?

― Да бросьте, комиссар, ― продолжил гадать со званиями Тендо. ― Дело не в уликах ведь. Вы же нас на допрос и вербовку отправите, правда?

Дайшо скривился, против воли выдавая Тендо свои эмоции.

― Я ведь прав, инспектор? Прав же, да?

Дайшо переглянулся с Куроо, который, к его счастью, выглядел не менее озадаченным. Никому не понравится, когда твои действия окажутся для арестантов слишком очевидными, чем они непременно решили воспользоваться. Как будто ждали этого. Ничего страшного, конечно, подумаешь. Но, черт возьми, даже эта мелочь спокойно взяла и испортила Дайшо его первый арест. Гребаный Тендо Сатори и тут оказался невыносим.

Эта заминка заставила Тендо неприятно захихикать и спрятаться обратно в машину.

― Моего, кстати, зовут Дайшо Сугуру, ― обратился он к Мистеру Роботу в манере, с которой минуту назад Дайшо выдал его хакерский всевдоним. ― А твоего?

― Куроо Тецуро. Четыре недели на хвосте, ― с неохотой ответил тот. Но с какой-то очень злорадной неохотой. Уж Дайшо-то в интонациях немного да разбирался.

― Ого, а мой всего три. Хотя, возможно, я упустил момент, когда он появился.

Неприятное предчувствие Дайшо тут же переросло в не менее неприятное сверление в животе. Они взяли парня, и даже не одного, да и Дайшо был уверен, что процентов семьдесят от устроенных рейдов завершились успехом, но почему-то радости, и тем более эйфории, больше не было. Как будто единственный, кого здесь действительно дергали за ниточки, был он сам.

Больше ничего говорить не хотелось. Куроо, очевидно, тоже. Он похлопал по крыше машины, давая знак водителю, и сделал пару шагов назад, когда машина тронулась с места.

Тендо Сатори знал про вербовку. Тендо Сатори знал полное имя своего инспектора. А еще Тендо Сатори наверняка знал, кто все это время поливал его гребаные суккуленты.


End file.
